


Something Special

by SoftboyCory



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Ackley bridge - Freeform, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, jealous Naveed, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftboyCory/pseuds/SoftboyCory
Summary: Cory attracts a lot of attention and Naveed's jealous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This couple are taking over my whole life and seen as this storyline seems like it might be a slow burner I had to write something about them, enjoy, hopefully.

Cory knew he was in trouble the minute Alya had sat next to him in science where Naveed always sat, he knew it the minute he saw Naveed look to the pair of them and storm off to the back of the class and he definitely knew it when his desperate attempts to smile at or even make eye contact with him were met with a face of steel. Recently Ayla had developed a pretty obvious crush on Cory, one that due to a certain young lad that was currently ignoring him he didn't return in the slightest. Naveed was also very aware of this crush and although he swore he didn't care, every time he saw Ayla within a metre of Cory his primal instincts took over and he couldn't help but become extremely extremely jealous.

When class finally ended Cory packed up as fast as he could and smiled politely at an adoring Ayla before basically running out the door to catch up with Naveed. "Slow down mate." he managed between breaths "You're practically running now." A hand came to rest on Naveed's shoulder briefly as Cory saw the solemn look that was painted across his face 

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise" was all Naveed responded whilst he continued to briskly walk down the corridor.

"Oh come on don't be jealous" Cory mocked, a finger poking at Naveed's side and a smirk tugging at his lips.

At this Naveed came to a halt, causing Cory to regret his words instantly, Naveed turned his whole body towards Cory. He said nothing just gave him that look, the look that made Cory's blood run cold and unknowingly hold his breath, the same one he had given Cory when he had thrown up in his bag when they were dissecting frogs. His eyes met Naveed's and he offered a weak smile before following him down the corridor in silence.

The rest of the day consisted of pretty much the same thing, Cory trying to make Naveed un-ignore him and Naveed having absolutely none of it. Luckily Riz was there to slightly lighten the mood and act as unknowing messenger between the two of them, and during lunch Naveed did repress a laugh at something Cory said so it wasn't all bad.

Cory was now sat with his back against the wall in the locker room twiddling his thumbs, he had a match in an hour and his team mates were due to start practice in the next twenty minutes but there was something about the peace and quiet of the locker room before a bunch of burly teenage boys came hurling into it that he quite enjoyed. He let out a sigh as he heard footsteps walking towards the locker room, someone else, he thought another one of the lads must have had the same idea as him but he was pleasantly surprised to see an awkward looking Naveed walk through the door.

"Y'alright" Naveed said quietly, coming to sit next to Cory, he offered a water bottle in Cory's direction, a tight lipped half smile across his face.

Cory couldn't help but grin at the boy before him, brown eyes barely meeting his, cheeks slightly flushed, either from the embarrassment of being so dramatic all day or, most likely, because of the fact that Cory was currently shirtless. "I am now".

Naveed couldn't stop his own grin from surfacing at that. Cory took the water bottle offered, fingers lingering for longer than needed. 

"I thought you wouldn't come" Cory said, fingers absentmindedly rubbing at Naveed's wrists. His eyes were completely fixed on Naveed's now, smiles painted on both of them. 

Naveed looked slightly stung by the remark, he moved his hand to Cory's entwining their fingers, he didn't ever want Cory to think he wouldn't be there for the things that mattered to him."Of course I came, I may be a moody git but I'm never gonna not support you".

Cory's heart skipped a beat, he felt such an overwhelming sense of love for this boy he could barely contain it, even if as he said he was a moody git. "You know I don't care about Alya" he dared to say, bringing their entwined hands up to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on Naveed's "Just you".

Even though Naveed would never admit it, that was exactly what he needed to hear and although he was aware that Cory was fiercely loyal to him and deep down he knew that what they had was something special that Cory wouldn't be stupid enough to throw away, given the sheer amount of attention that was thrown his way he couldn't help but feel insecure sometimes."I know" he whispered, leaning forwards to place a lingering kiss on Cory's lips.

Cory groaned in protest as Naveed pulled away, he moved forwards attempting to capture another kiss, his hands now moving to rest on either side of Naveed's face. 

"Stop" Naveed laughed out, pulling back slightly and rubbing a thumb over Cory's now frowning lips. "A whole rugby team is due to start walking through those doors any second and this is a very compromising position". Cory frowned even more at that.

Naveed pushed his own bottom lip out in mock sympathy "oohh is baby Cory upset?" but only sighed as Cory moved back from his grip and crossed his arms over his chest, his facial features suddenly becoming more stern. "Look I promise I'll make it up to you later” he tried, arm coming to hang around Cory's shoulder. "Anyway you need to get yourself ready to win this rugby game"

"Yeah" Cory basically whispered, a smile beginning to appear again, "All right go on then I'll see you later" he said whilst standing up.

Naveed gave Cory a bright smile and made to leave, but just as Cory had reached down to pick up his rugby shirt Naveed spun him around by his arm and pressed a firm kiss to his lips "Good luck, I love you" he breathed out between kisses. 

"I love you more" Cory barely had time to respond before Naveed was walking out the locker room door. Cory couldn't shake the smile from his face for hours, even when his team lost and Mr Bell was giving them a lecture the thought of Naveed's promise of 'later' was all that played at his mind.


	2. Lazy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'later' that Cory was promised.

Naveed couldn't help the slight sadness that always seemed to settle at the bottom of his stomach when he saw couples around him. Everywhere he turned there seemed to be a smiling duo linking hands or a couple giving each other a shy kiss in the hallway, it's something that hadn't ever really bothered him before, not until he found someone of his own that he wanted to do all those things with. He had to remind himself that he was ridiculously lucky to even have someone and that these things shouldn't matter but he couldn't help the pang in his chest every time he would instinctively go to reach for Cory's hand only to realise all the prying eyes they were amongst.

“Hey stud” a familiar voice rung in Naveed's ear, he knew who it was before he turned around and he couldn't suppress the smile that was already creeping onto his face, knocking him out of his daydream. Cory's hair was still wet from showering after the match, it was flattened down at such a strange angle Naveed wanted to reach out his hand to smooth it over but was reminded once again that he couldn't really do that in the middle of school. Even though school had technically ended there was still the odd student in detention and teacher finishing their marking.

“Hey” he responded, his eyes meeting Cory's. They stood like that for a few moments, Cory's arm leaning against the banister Naveed was stood against, all smiles and soft eyes. Naveed absentmindedly ghosted a hand over Cory's bicep “the match go well?” he questioned quietly, even though he knew it definitely didn't.

Cory snorted in response, he shifted his body a little closer to Naveed's “I had other things on my mind”.

Naveed laughed aloud “You are such a smooth talker you know that?” of course he did Naveed thought, Cory could quite literally have anyone he wanted, how could anyone say no when he came out with things like that, Naveed wondered how he wasn't better at English. 

Cory only grinned and came to wrap a hand around Naveed's waist, the grin fell right back off his face as Naveed flinched and moved away from his touch. Cory's face twisted in confusion as he dropped both his arms by his sides. “Um is everything ok?”.

“It's just, you know..” Naveed awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to form a sentence “someone might see”.

“Oh give over there's nobody around” Cory rolled his eyes as he placed both hands back on Naveed's waist, pulling him closer to his own.

Naveed's hang ups seemed to disappear as he began to relax into Cory's touch. He nuzzled his nose into Cory's cheek and sighed in contentment as Cory slowly ran a hand through his hair. Cory closed the distance between them as he turned his head to kiss Naveed. It was slow and comforting, when Cory was kissing him every other problem Naveed had seemed to disappear, all he could think about was Cory's lips on his, how they always seemed to fit so perfectly together.

They must had been kissing for a while because they failed to notice Mr Simpson walking down the corridor. Cory nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud cough that seemed to be coming towards them, the two boys scattered apart and tried their best to act casual as a smug looking Mr Simpson walked past them giving a friendly nod.

Cory's wide eyes met Naveed's as they saw Mr Simpson disappear from view, Cory couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure horror on Naveed's face. He held a hand over his mouth trying to repress his laugh as Naveed only looked at him with a frown. “Oh come on, he probably didn't even see”.

“Didn't see? He's not blind Cory” Naveed huffed, he tried his best to stay serious, he had warned Cory there were people around. Naveed was completely weak when it came to Cory however and soon found himself laughing along with Cory until their sides hurt.

When they regained themselves they finally made to leave “So what was this promise of later?” Cory raised an eyebrow.

“Umm I think that just about makes up for it actually” Naveed teased, Cory only responded with a pushed out bottom lip and a disgruntled moan. “Well my mum and dad are out for the night so I suppose you can come over if you want” he feigned a look of disappointment that earned him a light punch to the arm from Cory.

“Naveed Haider are you trying to seduce me?”

Naveed shook his head “As if I would need to try” he said with a wink.

 

Cory was such a frequent visitor in the Haider household that he felt more at home here than he did at his own house, although with everything that was going on lately that wasn't exactly difficult. He would never admit it to Naveed but he felt at home wherever he was, he couldn't bare the smug look that Naveed would have eternally plastered across his face if he ever told him so.

He was currently laid in Naveed's bed wearing nothing but his boxers, gently running his hand through a barely conscience Naveed's hair. His head lay on Cory's chest and he had an arm slung across his torso, a position that was very familiar to the both of them. This was the best feeling in the world to Cory, although the sex was great being able to just lay with someone he loved afterwards was something so new to him. Mumbling soft words to each other, exchanging lazy kisses and just enjoying being close to each other was such a faraway concept to him pre-Naveed. Then again Naveed did change everything.

“Have I made it up to you now then?” Naveed mumbled, his face was so squished against Cory's chest he could barely understand him.  
Cory looked down at him and let out a quiet laugh “You could say that again, although judging by the state of you I would say I was the one doing all the work” he muttered as he pressed a kiss to Naveed's head.

Naveed responded with a weak shove to the chest “Oi, I don't see you exactly full of energy” his voice slightly louder this time, he may be semi-conscience but he still wasn't going to let Cory get the better of him. He lifted his head from Cory's chest – much to his dismay – and sat up.

He looked down to a still laying down frowing Cory “Come on love, up you get” he let a hand roam across Cory's cheek.

“Ugh Naveed would you please just lay here with me for a while?” he retorted, pleading evident in his voice. Naveed always did this, just as they're about to fall asleep he pries them both out of bed and every time Cory protests and moans but ultimately gets up as asked.

“I have been lying with you, for the past hour! I'm hungry” he begins getting himself out of bed, stretching and re-dressing himself as Cory stays in the same position, watching Naveed's every move intently. “Cory!” Naveed moans as he throws a shirt at his face “Would you pretty please get up so we can have some dinner?”

Cory let out one last huff before turning his back to Naveed and mumbling something incoherant about being too tired.

Naveed laughed out a sigh “And I'm the one of us that's drawn to the dramatics.”

Naveed eventually managed to draw him out of bed with the promise of returning to bed once they'd eaten and a lot of kisses, if only the boys at school could see how soft Cory really was. As annoying as Naveed always proclaimed Cory's refusal to get out of bed was he couldn't help but melt at the sight of his boyfriend wrapped up in his duvet, hair messy and eyes heavy with the need for sleep.

Cory picked a shirt from Naveed's drawer and threw it on before padding downstairs to find Naveed already boiling a pot of pasta. Naveed's jaw nearly dropped as he observed Cory walking towards him, he was quite noticably more muscular than Naveed so his t-shirt clung to Cory's chest and arms, accentuating his biceps and abs. That paired with the tight boxer shorts he was wearing drove Naveed to near insanity.

Usually Cory wasn't one to ignore any form of attention but he was so tired he seemed to actually not notice Naveed's eyes trailing up and down his body. He walked straight into the kitchen and attached his arms to Naveed's waist, head resting on the back of his neck. Naveed only smiled and continued making dinner. Once they'd eaten they made their way back to Naveed's bed as promised, watching a film and playing fortnite until they'd fallen asleep. 

They were both woken at 5am by Cory's alarm, Naveed stirred in Cory's arms and stifled a groan as Cory reached over him to turn it off. They both knew what that 5am alarm meant but neither of them could bring themselves to move from the positions they'd assumed.

Cory was laid with his arms and legs slung across Naveed, face smushed in his mass of black hair. The only downer about spending the night at Naveed's was sneaking out before anyone realised he was there and making his way back to his own bed. He removed his arms and legs from Naveed as slowly as he could so not to disturb him any further but was met with Naveed's own arms trying to pull him back down.

“Naveed I have to leave” he half-laughed, half whispered as he was pulled back down onto the bed.

“No you don't” he whispered in response, eyes still closed “Stay.”

Cory was silent for a moment, taking in the sight before him. He moved a hand across Naveed's face as his eyes fluttered open “I love you.” he whispered, moving forward and pressing a kiss to Naveed's already smiling lips. 

“I love you” he responded, taking Cory's face in his hands and rubbing circles into his cheeks.

“I really do have to leave”

“I know”

Cory got dressed as quietly as he could and paused over Naveed's bed, pressing a kiss to his temple before tiptoeing home.

It was times like these that reminded Naveed that he didn't need to be upset by not being able to hold Cory's hand in public or shamelessly kiss him in the corridor without turning into a tomato when spotted by a teacher. They could still love each other endlessly from Naveed's bedroom and pretty much anywhere else that life took them, as long as they were together.


End file.
